Love Can Be Healed
by Jakkuri-Chan
Summary: Well this story is basically about InuYasha and Kagome... They realize their true feelings after an almost fatal accident. Rated for Language. Please R
1. The Beginning

**_New Fic: Aha! I have written a new fic… It's called 'Love Can Be Healed'… I stink at writing names… Anyways here's the summary!_**

**Summary: InuYasha becomes horribly injured, almost fatally. Kagome is angry and she seeks revenge. What will become of InuYasha! Read and find out. Fluff. Inu/Kag, Mir/San. **

**Before you say anything, this story isn't going to be super short. I am going to expand it, of course. That's just a small part of the story… Maybe a chapters worth. It's kind of a main part though. It's what - - - … You know what? You'll find out. So just read!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha. I will attempt to buy him when I become a billionaire. And I don't own the new demon I am going to add, either. My friend Lady Illu owns him and she is allowing me to use him for the fic. But I decided how he looks. Muwaha!

_**Chapter 1:** The Beginning **(InuYasha's POV) **_

I smirked at the sound of another slap. "Lecher!" yelled the demon slayer as the monk sighed. The young miko sighed and looked down at the kitsune. "Does he never learn?" she questioned. "I guess not," I responded. "He's always such a pervert." The little brat rolled his eyes. "Even I have to agree with InuYasha on this one." I picked the little rat up by his tail and began punching him then set him back into the basket of Kagome's strange contraption.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as crashed down. I was used to it, so it didn't hurt so much… "Stupid wench," I muttered and crossed my arms. Kagome must not have heard me. Good. If she did, I'd be sat again. "InuYasha, why do you always have to act like that?" she asked. Maybe she did hear me. "Shut up and get over it!" "SIT SIT SIT!" I stayed lying down for a while and stood up. "Let's just go find a place to rest; it's going to be night soon."

Kagome nodded. "InuYasha's right…" Miroku looked up. "Well InuYasha, you seem eager to find a place to stay. It's not even the new moon tonight." I growled. "What do you care? I just don't want anyone to get hurt cause then we can't go after the jewel shards." Kagome sighed. _I don't want Kagome getting hurt… A lot of strange demons are around at night. If one were to kill her, I could never forgive myself. I worry about this every night… First I lost Kikyou, and I won't lose Kagome… _

After walking for awhile, Miroku spoke. "InuYasha, we're surrounded by trees and completely secluded. Don't you think we should rest here?" Sango nodded. "It seems safe here." Kirara mewed. Shippou yawned. "Yeah and I'm getting tired!" Kagome looked at me. "It would be nice to stay here for tonight." _As long as Kagome wanted to stay here, I wouldn't mind... If she's happy I'm happy._ "You guys really want to stay here!" "Yes InuYasha," Kagome said, smiling at me. "It's safe and we're all tired." "Keh, fine. But don't get pissed off at me if you get eaten," I muttered and sat down cross legged.

Kagome smiled at me and quietly whispered, "InuYasha…" My ears perked up at her soft voice. She always said that. Usually she wasn't ever commenting towards me. She just said it to say it I guess… I didn't mind. Her nice voice relaxed my ears. "InuYasha." I looked up. I guess she was talking to me this time. "What?" "Do you think one of us should go get firewood?" I looked at Sango and Miroku. "They can go." Everyone knew that those two loved each other. I'm not as dense as everyone says I am. It would do them some good to go by themselves.

Sango and Miroku both blushed. "Fine. But don't get any ideas, lecher." Sango walked off, with Miroku following behind. I grinned and instantly blushed as I looked around. Kirara walked off with Sango and Miroku and Shippou had fallen asleep. Kagome and I were here… Alone. I remembered once hearing that Kagome loved me. I even remembered being kissed but I was pretty sure that it was a dream. I hope it was a dream…

**(For just a moment, I am switching to Kagome's point of view)**

InuYasha and I were alone. I wondered if he remembered when I kissed him. When I told him I loved him… I kind of hoped he didn't because things would be awkward between us. But another part of me wanted him to remember… Another part of me hoped that he was in love with me too. A big part actually. "What are you staring at wench?" I looked away. "Nothing…" InuYasha looked surprised. "You're not mad at me for yelling that?" I shook my head. "No, no… I'm gonna go for a walk…" I began to walk away when I heard InuYasha. "You better come back in one piece. Be careful out there." I nodded. "I'll be fine, InuYasha."

**(Back to InuYasha's point of view)**

Kagome was leaving. I waited until she had gotten far enough then stood up and quietly followed her. Kagome stopped at a small lake. She sighed and sat down. "InuYasha…" she said quietly. Did she know I was there? She looked down into the water and turned around. I quickly turned and ran just in case she was looking for me. Kagome had her arrows. She could take care of herself. At this moment I wondered what Sango and Miroku were doing…

**(Sango's POV)**

Why did InuYasha make Miroku and me come get firewood? He's such a lecher! "Sango," Miroku said and I looked at him. "Is something troubling you?" I shook my head. "I'm fine Miroku." Miroku smiled. "Good," he said. "Let's go find the firewood." I nodded. "Kirara is going to search for something and come get us when she finds it." Miroku came up to me and I backed up a little. "Don't come near me, lecher." Of course I loved him but… He always came onto other girls! He obviously doesn't love me or he'd come out and say it! Really, he rubs my bottom a lot but that doesn't mean love. He does that to every girl he meets.

**(Miroku's POV)**

I sighed. Sango… So sweet and beautiful. Can't you see I love you so, so much? "Sango, I can't even come within one foot of you?" Sango sighed. "I suppose," she said and I walked over to her. "Sango, I…" I looked down and blushed. "I was wondering how…" I couldn't just ask her if she loved me or tell her that I loved her. It'd be far too embarrassing. So I just decided to be the usual, lecherous me. "Sango would you bear my child?" I asked waiting for the stinging feeling in my cheek and I closed my eyes. But she didn't slap me. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Sango?" Maybe she'd say yes… She looked angrier than usual. Maybe not… She grabbed her Hiraikotsu. "MIROKU!" she yelled throwing it at me with a lot of force. I ran away and dodged the large weapon. "DEAR SANGO! PLEASE STOP!"

**(Sango's POV)**

That stupid lecher! Like I would really bear his child if he asks EVERY girl he meets. I continued to throw my Hiraikotsu at him, but I threw it so it wouldn't hurt him. If I killed him, I'd be so upset. I'd have to kill myself…

**(InuYasha's POV)**

I smirked as I heard Miroku and Sango fighting. "Stupid lecher…" It made me chuckle a little bit. Kagome walked back and looked at me. "InuYasha, did you hear Sango and Miroku? I wonder if they're okay…" I rolled my eyes. "Keh, they'll be fine. Miroku's just being perverted again. That stupid lech has it coming… If he's gonna be a fucking pervert, he can be killed. I know sure as hell, I would never be perverted towards you to show my feelings." Kagome gasped and I immediately regretted what I said. I probably turned as red as my haori. "I mean if I were to love you. I never acted perverted towards Kikyou."

Kagome nodded and laid out her mat thing. She was turning red. Dammit, I hope she didn't think I meant it… Even though I did. "Right… Heh… I'll just uh, go to bed." She lay down and closed her eyes. I kehed and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

**(Now it's going to be no one's point of view)**

InuYasha's ear twitched and he opened his eyes. Sango was glaring at him. He yelped and fell back. "What the fuck are you staring at?" She clenched her fists. "Miroku and I went through hell last night to get some firewood and you fall asleep!" She looked really angry. Even angrier than when Miroku was being perverted. "InuYasha I almost died out there!" the stupid monk yelled. "C'mon you knew Sango wouldn't kill you. The wench obviously loves you!"

Sango turned bright red. "NO I DON'T!" Miroku smiled and took Sango's hand. "Dear Sango, why have you held back these feelings for so long?" Sango slapped him, harder than usual. "I don't have any feelings for you, lecher!" Miroku sighed. "InuYasha, why did you have to get my hopes up?" Kagome and Shippou looked at each other. "You'd think he'd learn," Shippou muttered and Kagome nodded. _He knew how Sango felt about Miroku… Maybe he isn't so dense._ She smiled and stood up, putting her sleeping bag away. "Well we should go shard hunting now. We've spent enough time arguing. Let's go!" InuYasha nodded. "She's right. We'll never find the jewel if we continue to fight like this."

He stood up and crossed his arms. Kagome put Shippou into the basket on her bike and got on. Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku got on. "Let's go!" InuYasha yelled and ran off with everyone following behind. Kagome stopped once they got to an open area. "InuYasha! A jewel shard! No it's more like 3 or 4!" InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks and sniffed around. "There's some weird demon around… I can smell it." Kirara landed and Sango and Miroku jumped off, ready to fight.

Suddenly, a large demon appeared out of the trees and roared at them. He looked like a large dog, kind of. He wasn't as tall as Sesshoumaru when he became completely demonic, but he was very large. His long red hair was moving in the wind and his teeth were very sharp. Kagome pointed at his front legs. "He has two shards in each leg!"

InuYasha nodded and pulled out the Tetsusaiga and tried the Wind Scar attack on him. It barely landed a scratch on the demon. "What the hell? Why didn't he die!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and he smacked it away. Sango was as surprised as InuYasha. "It seems as though these attacks aren't working…" Miroku got his wind tunnel ready. He opened his right palm and suddenly a bunch of poison insects flew by. Miroku instantly closed his Wind Tunnel. "Naraku must be involved in this…"

The demon spoke to them. "Now, I shall eat you four," he said pointing to Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Shippou. Miroku crossed his arms. "What about me!" "You are impure, and I don't like to eat impure humans." Kagome looked at him. "Impure? Do you mean you eat virgins?" The demon nodded and Sango glared at Miroku. "Impure eh? Just how many times have you actually helped a girl bear her child?" Miroku smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Oh… Just three or four times…" A sweatdrop appeared on the back of InuYasha's head. "Stupid monk!"

Kagome crossed her arms. "We don't have time for this!" she yelled and Shippou jumped up. "She's right! We need to defeat the demon!" Shippou tried his fox fire but of course it didn't work… InuYasha crossed his arms. "Yeah like your fox fire would work if my wind scar didn't. Stupid brat!" Kagome looked at the demon. _There has to be someway to defeat him… _She looked at his fur. It had markings of fire. _Maybe water can kill him…_ She turned and ran in the other direction, towards the lake they had passed earlier. The demon immediately grinned and ran after her.

InuYasha turned around. "Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" He ran after the demon. "Stay away from her!" The demon ignored InuYasha as he gained on Kagome. "Now I'll get you, girl!" Kagome gasped as he was getting closer to her. She ran faster and InuYasha passed the demon and caught up to Kagome. "Hurry! Jump on my back!" Kagome ran to InuYasha and got onto his back. "InuYasha," she whispered, "Go to the lake ahead. I think that should kill the demon." InuYasha nodded and continued running.

They got to the lake and InuYasha jumped right over it while the demon fell and landed in it. There was a large explosion towards the bottom of the water and the demon's remains floated to the top. Kagome smiled. "We did it!" InuYasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga. "Yeah but knowing Naraku, that's not the only one. Let's go back," he said taking Kagome back to the others. Sango looked at them. "Did it work?" Kagome nodded. "He exploded as soon as he came in contact with the water. What happened to Miroku?" Shippou sighed and looked at Miroku who was unconscious. "Sango beat him up because he's a no good lecher." Kagome and InuYasha sighed.

InuYasha looked back towards the lake. "I better go get the shards we left behind. You guys stay here," InuYasha said, running back towards the lake. He got there and sniffed around. "Damn, I should have brought Kagome. She'd tell me where the shards are." He found them towards the bottom of the lake and jumped in. Then a large blast hit him in the back. He swam to the top as quick as he could, his back still hurting. "What the hell was that!" he gasped out and swam to the land. "Oh god, my back is killing me!" He looked out in the water and there was another demon. This one was different though. It was green.

InuYasha gasped. _I am in no condition to fight this damn thing! _He tried to move but his back was hurting him so bad he was almost paralyzed. He couldn't move at all. "Kagome!" he called out. It felt odd that he had to call out to Kagome instead of the other way around. "Sango! Miroku! Shippou! Somebody!" He looked at the demon that was approaching him. The demon sent one of his claws out to InuYasha and struck him. "Now, I shall eat your pure flesh…" InuYasha was knocked out now.

Everyone ran towards InuYasha except for Miroku who was riding on Kirara. Kagome gasped as she saw InuYasha, who was bleeding and was unconscious. The demon was about to eat him! She pulled out her arrows and shot the demon in the nose, distracting him. At the same time, he dropped InuYasha. Sango jumped into the water, grabbed InuYasha and pulled him up to land. Kagome was furious now. "Why did you hurt him!" she yelled and readied her arrows.

The demon laughed. "Well there's no use on trying to save him now. He's probably dead!" Kagome was fighting to hold back tears. She clenched her fists. "Go to hell!" she yelled shooting an arrow straight towards the demon and piercing him in the eye. Even Kagome was surprised at what she just said but right now she was more focused on avenging InuYasha. She shot another arrow at the demon and it hit his chest. Sango was extremely surprised. Not even her Hiraikotsu or InuYasha's Wind Scar could hurt this demon yet Kagome was almost killing him!

Kagome shot one last arrow and it hit him in his forehead. The demon screamed and fell back, dead. Kagome ran over and took the shards and added them to her collection then ran back to InuYasha. "Sango, we need to get him to Kaede quick." Sango nodded and placed InuYasha on Kirara. Miroku had woken up. "What happened?" Kagome told Miroku to try and keep up because they were on their way to Kaede's village. They all hurried to the village and when they got there Kaede came out to help them nurse InuYasha.

They were all in a hut surrounding InuYasha. Kagome was crying her eyes out. _Please InuYasha… Please don't die! _Miroku and Sango were quiet as were Shippou and Kirara. Kaede finished giving InuYasha all his treatments. "Now all ye can do is pray that InuYasha heals. Tonight is the new moon so he will become weaker. I pray that he be okay…" she said walking out. Kagome cried and sat down next to InuYasha. "Please be okay," she said stroking his long silver hair that was beginning to turn black. Miroku looked at Sango. "We should leave them alone," he said quietly and Sango nodded. They all left the hut.

InuYasha groaned and opened his eyes. "K-Kagome?" He looked at Kagome. "W-what happened?" Kagome smiled and wiped some tears away from her eyes. "The demon injured you…" "Did anyone kill him?" "I did…" "You did? Wow nice job Kagome," he said and coughed a little bit. "Kagome?" "Yes?" "Can I rest my head on your lap?" Kagome blushed and nodded. "Yes InuYasha…" Kagome scooted a little closer to him and lifted his head up and rested it on her lap. He groaned a little bit in pain. "Sorry!" she said looking down at him. "No, it's fine," he said and closed his eyes.

After a moment of silence, InuYasha spoke. "Kagome… I'm glad your okay," he said and Kagome smiled. "I hope you'll be okay too…" InuYasha smiled. "I'll be fine, Kagome." He sighed. "You smell nice. Your scent has really grown on me…" Kagome blushed. "Thanks…" she said not knowing what else to say. InuYasha blushed and Kagome began to stroke his hair. InuYasha looked at her. "What are you doing?" "Oh sorry," she said taking her hand away. "No. Don't stop. That felt nice," he said, closing his eyes. Kagome smiled and started stroking his hair again. InuYasha smiled and began to fall asleep. Kagome smiled and when she was sure he was asleep whispered, "I love you…"

"_InuYasha, I love you," Kagome uttered. InuYasha smiled. "I love you too Kagome." "What about Kikyou?" she asked quietly. "I don't know anymore. She's dead and you're here. Kikyou probably doesn't love me anymore anyways Kagome…" She leaned in and kissed InuYasha then disappeared. "Kagome? Kagome! Kagome where are you!" Kagome was back at her own time, trapped forever…_

InuYasha groaned a little and opened his eyes. "Kagome!" Kagome looked down at him. "Yes?" He closed his eyes. "Just a bad dream," he said blushing. Kagome nodded. "I see… Go to sleep InuYasha. It'll be okay…"

Meanwhile outside, Sango and Miroku were looking out at the sky. Shippou and Kirara were asleep. Sango sighed. "Isn't it lovely tonight Miroku?" Miroku nodded. "It's not as lovely as you fair maiden," he said quietly. Sango blushed. "What?" she asked. Miroku looked away. "Nothing," he said a coy smile approaching his lips as he rubbed Sango's bottom. Sango sighed and slapped him. "You ruined such a romantic moment didn't you?" "Romantic? Who's talking romantic?" Sango looked away. "Nothing," she said. Miroku sighed. "Okay then Sango…" _Tell her! Tell her you stupid monk! Tell her you love her! _"Sango, I really..." He looked at her. "Nevermind," he said and looked away. Sango looked at him. _Tell him you love him! Come on Sango, he loves every girl he meets so he should love you! Maybe that's the problem. He loves EVERY girl he meets… _She sighed.

Miroku walked back into the hut to check on Kagome and InuYasha. He smiled. "That's probably the best sleep InuYasha has gotten in fifty years…" Kagome nodded. "You go ahead and go out there with Sango…" Miroku was about to walk out when Kagome called his name. "And Miroku… Tell her you love her." Miroku blushed. "I don't know what you mean?" Kagome giggled. "Yes you do." Miroku walked outside. He looked at Sango. "Sango, I need to tell you something." Sango looked at him. "Yes?" Miroku blushed. "I really need to stop beating around the bush with this but… I love you." Sango turned extremely red. "What?" "I love you Sango. I love you with all my heart. I'm yours to keep. And if you return my love, I promise to protect you forever." Sango walked over to him and hugged him. "I love you too Miroku," she said kissing him. Miroku smiled and returned the kiss.

**Aw so cute. Blah well now it's time for this chapter to end. So… Yeah. Just go ahead and wait. It might be about a week before I update again. Because I am making my chapters long this time, and I have school and stuff to worry about. So don't expect the chapters to come real quick unless you want them very short. I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R! **


	2. True Feelings Admitted

**Yay I got some reviews! w00t! **

**Anyhow, I apologize for not adding more chapters! School's been tough this year. Blah. Please enjoy this chapter! **

_**Chapter 2: **"True Feelings Admitted"_

InuYasha groaned. When he opened his eyes, Kagome was still awake, looking down at him. "InuYasha! You're okay!" She smiled down at him. InuYasha nodded. "It's morning now?" Kagome nodded. "You've gotten your demonic powers back." InuYasha sat up, still a little sore but basically okay. "Careful! Your injuries haven't healed completely!" "I'm fine Kagome! Shut up and leave me alone!" Kagome pulled on his hair. "Quit being so stubborn and SIIIIIIIT!" InuYasha smacked into the ground and cried out in pain. "OW I'M STILL SORE YOU STUPID WENCH!"

Sango sighed. "InuYasha's awake. He's so different when he's human compared to half demon." Miroku nodded. "When he's human, he's not afraid to admit his feelings towards Kagome. But when he's half demon it's a completely different story." He sighed and stood up, getting ready to walk to the hut, Sango following behind. InuYasha walked out of the hut before Sango and Miroku even got there.

"Come on! Let's go! The jewel shards ain't gonna find themselves." He walked over to Kirara. "Are you ready to go?" Kirara mewed and transformed. Kagome ran out of the hut. "InuYasha wait! Maybe we should stay just until tomorrow when your wounds heal…" InuYasha crossed his arms. "Keh, fine. But only for tonight!" Kagome was surprised. He didn't even put up a fight. _She looks utterly surprised. Am I really that stubborn? So stubborn that she is surprised when I agree with her? Damn, I must be horrible…_

Kagome smiled. "Well, I think I'm gonna go take a bath. I'm covered in that demon's blood. Sango, wanna come with me?" Sango nodded. "Okay." She smiled and the two girls walked off. Shippou ran after them screaming, "WAIT FOR ME!" Miroku looked at InuYasha. "Well, InuYasha, did you tell Kagome yet?" "Tell her what!" "How you feel about her." "WHAT! I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING ABOUT HER! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Miroku hit him in the head with his staff. "Quit lying, InuYasha. You're obviously in denial." InuYasha crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? Well monk, I don't recall you telling Sango how you feel about her." "Actually I… Wait. How did you know how I felt about dear Sango?" "You got it planted all over your face, stupid! I'm not as dense as you think I may be…"

Miroku smirked. InuYasha not being dense… Sure. That'd be the day. Kagome probably told him or something. "As I was saying, I did tell Sango yesterday. Apparently, she feels the same way." "DUH! You couldn't figure that out? Stupid ass." InuYasha rolled his eyes and began to walk off in another direction. Miroku sighed and looked at Kirara. "Let's go gather some food so we can eat when everyone comes back." Kirara looked at him and mewed. She followed after him, her eyes rolling. _Stupid monk. We're in a village. There's food here already! God, I don't see why Sango loves you so much..._

Miroku sweat dropped. "Oh wait. We're in a village. There's food here already." He laughed. _YOU IDIOT MONK!_ Kirara growled a little but mewed so she didn't seem angry. Usually she didn't hate Miroku so much but now that he and Sango were a couple… What if Sango ditched her? She'd have to make sure that didn't happen.

InuYasha growled. "Stupid monk… I'll tell Kagome. Eventually. I'm just not ready yet!" He looked off to the side. "Huh?" A soul collector was flying by. "Is Kikyou here?" He followed the soul collector and it led him to Kikyou who was standing by a river, collecting some water. She looked up at InuYasha, and readied her arrows. "What do you want?" InuYasha took a step closer to her, ignoring the possible fate he'd have if Kikyou were to shoot. "Kikyou, can't I ever come to talk without you threatening me?" Kikyou put her arrows down and took a step back as if she were afraid. "I suppose… What have you come for, InuYasha?"

"Kikyou, I…I miss you." Kikyou arched an eyebrow. "What about Kagome? You always spend time with her and…" "That's just it! I always spend time with her. I need some alone time with you." Kikyou narrowed her eyes. "InuYasha, Kaede and I have both told you that we can never be together again! I am one of the dead. I'm only here to kill Naraku and avenge my death and to avenge the day we were separated!" She looked like she was about to cry. InuYasha's eyes widened. He went to Kikyou and hugged her tightly but Kikyou pulled away. "Leave me alone!" "But Kikyou…" "No! I can't be with you anymore InuYasha! Please understand why!" "I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN PROTECT YOU FROM NARAKU! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TAKE CARE OF YOU!" "I can take care of myself, thank you." She crossed her arms. "Kikyou, I know that but. I love you! I can't…" "You can go with that naive reincarnation of mine since you seem to love her so much!"

InuYasha's eyes widened again. "Naïve? Kikyou…" He looked down. InuYasha didn't like the thought of Kikyou calling Kagome a naïve reincarnation. And was it that visible that he loved Kagome? Even Kikyou realized it? He sighed. "I guess you're right. I do love Kagome. And I also love you." "So who will you choose?" "I guess I have no choice Kikyou. I have to be with Kagome. You're right. You're one of the dead and I am a living being. So is Kagome. It's finally clear to me. I guess I should be with her." He hugged her one last time. "I'll never forget about you Kikyou," he whispered.

Kagome was dressed and clean. She felt so good. She was starting to walk back to the village when she felt something strange. Something was wrong… "Kagome, are you coming?" Kagome looked at Sango and Shippou. "You two go without me. I'll catch up." Sango nodded. "Okay." _What is this strange feeling? It's a horrible feeling. I don't quite know what it is but I know something is wrong…_ She gulped and continued walking. She could hear InuYasha's voice. He was talking to someone… Miroku? No, his voice sounded too sympathetic to be talking to Miroku. Wait. Sympathetic? Kikyou! Kagome's eyes widened. "Kikyou and InuYasha are together…" _That is so like him! I go take a bath and he sneaks off behind my back!_ Kagome hid behind a tree and watched InuYasha hugging Kikyou. A tear rolled down her cheek. _InuYasha… InuYasha… InuYasha! INUYASHA! No! Please don't go with her! InuYasha!_

Kikyou pulled away from InuYasha slightly. "So, go be with Kagome. You said it yourself. You love her. And until Naraku is dead, I just walk among the living." Kagome's eyes widened. _InuYasha… InuYasha just said he loved me? And I missed it! _She blushed. InuYasha nodded. "I love you Kikyou. Don't forget that. I'll never forget you for a minute." He watched as Kikyou began to walk away and sighed. _He looks like he's holding back tears… He really does love her. Not me. Kikyou lied. _She turned in the other direction, heading back towards the well. _I haven't been home in a while anyways, I need to see Mama and Souta and Gramps. Not to mention Buuyo. _She giggled at the thought of seeing Buuyo again, but it didn't help the pain of seeing InuYasha with Kikyou go away.

Miroku smiled as Sango and Shippou walked back. "Enjoy your bath?" Shippou nodded. "It was fun!" He giggled and looked at Kirara. "I bet I could race you to that rock." _Incessant little brat… I am not going to race to that rock with him! _Kirara mewed as Shippou began to run. Kirara rolled her eyes and walked back towards the hut.

Kagome came up to the area. "Hey everyone… I need to go back to my time for a while. Here's some stuff that you guys may need. Medicine, band-aids, food, water… All the necessities." She handed all the items to Sango and Miroku. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Miroku could tell she was hurt. "Is it InuYasha again?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "Don't worry, it's okay. I'll come back soon." She ran towards the direction of the well, before InuYasha could come and act like nothing happened.

Shippou crossed his arms. "Stupid InuYasha! He's a stupid two-timer! Why doesn't he just pick Kagome already? Can't he tell how much she hurts?" InuYasha came, scowling as usual. He didn't even look like anything had happened. "I heard you, you little rat! Where the hell is Kagome anyways!" "She went home, InuYasha," Miroku said crossing his arms. InuYasha's face softened. "Oh. I understand…" His ears flatted against his head. _She saw me and Kikyou… _Sango narrowed her eyes. "Can't you tell how Kagome feels!"

InuYasha sighed and looked towards the direction of the well. "Are you going to go get her?" Miroku crossed his arms. "Keh, she'll be back." InuYasha growled and crossed his arms.

Kagome opened the door to her house. "Kagome!" her mother said happily, walking out of the kitchen. "Home so soon?" Kagome nodded. "I thought I'd just come home for a while." Kagome's mother smiled. Souta ran downstairs. "Mom! Where's my - - - Kagome! You're home!" Kagome smiled. "Hi Souta." Gramps walked downstairs. "Souta, your baseball mitt is upstairs in your closet where you left it." "Hi Gramps!" "Kagome! You're home. How are things in the Feudal Era?" "Um good. I'm gonna go get some rest." "Wait! Before you go, I need to warn you about this demon that I just heard about." _Great… Gramps is going to tell me another story. _"Gramps, don't you think Kagome should get upstairs to take a nap. She's probably tired." Kagome smiled. _Thank you thank you thank you Mama! _Kagome ran upstairs before anyone was able to say anything else.

InuYasha pouted and kicked a stone. He growled at absolutely nothing. "InuYasha, you know you miss Kagome." Miroku hit InuYasha in the head with his staff. "Just go after her!" InuYasha shook his head. "Never! That stupid wench will come back eventually." "InuYasha, she took the shards with her." "I know that! She'll bring them back. There's no way she's keeping them." InuYasha walked off before Miroku could say anything.

"So, InuYasha's still alive?" "Yes… The others were unable to kill him. Do you think you could?" "Of course. After he killed my brothers, I think he deserves to die." "Yes… Now, go." Bankotsu picked up his Banryu. "I'll be back soon." He ran off to find InuYasha. An evil grin approached Naraku's face. "Bankotsu is resurrected again. And this time, he won't die…"

Kagome changed into her pajamas and realized she still had the shards. "I can't return them, since I'm going back in a few days. This is going to be like the first time InuYasha went with Kikyou… When I first realized I loved him…" She sighed and fell onto her bed. "I'm so tired…" She closed her eyes and fell asleep, with InuYasha in her dreams.

InuYasha looked up to the sky. It was starting to rain. "Well this is just great…" He crossed his arms and looked off to the left. "What's that? It's a scent of graveyard soil." His eyes widened. "There's no way it's any of the Shichintinai. It's got to be something else…" A figure appeared into view. "Bankotsu! It is the Shichintinai…" "Oh no dog boy… It's just me. Naraku resurrected me again. Everyone else is still dead." He lifted up his Banryu. "And now I need to avenge their deaths."

Kagome opened her eyes as she heard some thunder. She sat up. "Is InuYasha going to be okay?" Kagome stood up and looked outside. It was raining. She changed into a dark blue sweater and some dark blue pants and ran outside with her arrows and her shards. She leaped into the well and got out at the Feudal Era. "InuYasha!" She yelled running to find him.

InuYasha's ear twitched. Kagome was back. No! Not now! If she were to get hurt by Bankotsu… He'd never forgive himself. "What's wrong, doggy? Worried that your girlfriend will get hurt?" "She's not my girlfriend!" "Then fight and don't worry about women!" InuYasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga and began to fight Bankotsu.

Kagome walked over to the hut that they were staying in. "Hey everyone! Where's InuYasha?" Miroku looked at Kagome. "Kagome, you're back soon. I'm not sure where InuYasha is. He walked off that way." He stood up. "Why? Is something wrong?" Kagome sighed. "No, I'm just worried about him being in the rain." Miroku was somewhat surprised that Kagome was wearing pants. "Okay. Let's go find him. Sango, you stay with Shippou and Kirara." Sango nodded.

InuYasha was struck with the Banryu and he fell down, his arm bleeding. He stood back up, drenched in rain and blood, while Bankotsu was only drenched in rain. "What's the matter, dog? You tired? Am I too much for you?" InuYasha groaned and stood up. _Kagome, no matter what may happen to me, remember, I love you… _He growled at Bankotsu, who laughed at him. "Too bad you're little girlfriend isn't here to see this…" InuYasha clenched his fists. An arrow struck Bankotsu's armor. "What the hell?" He turned around. "Kikyou? Well, well Kikyou… I never expected you to come after me."

Kikyou clenched her fists and readied another arrow. "Get away from him!" Bankotsu laughed. "No! I figured if one person understood me, it'd be you. And well I guess you don't. You and I have both died and been resurrected. I would have thought you'd have left me alone." Kikyou looked at InuYasha who was completely surprised. "InuYasha, go! Run away!" "No! Kikyou I won't leave you here!" "GO!" "Kikyou! Do you really love me…?" Kikyou bit her lower lip but was hit with the Banryu. "KIKYOU!" InuYasha stood up and clenched his fists. Kikyou was dead… Again. "No! Kikyou! Bankotsu you jackass!" He ran over to Bankotsu and slashed him.

Kagome ran up to InuYasha and Bankotsu. "InuYasha!" Miroku looked at Bankotsu. "You're alive?" "Kagome!" InuYasha was too distracted to see the attack coming. He fell onto the floor, hurt, sore, and unconscious. "INUYASHA!" Kagome clenched her fists, tears dropping down. She readied some arrows and shot one at Bankotsu's arm. "Hmm? Oh, an arrow." Bankotsu tore the arrow out of his arm and looked at Kagome. "Prepare to die, wench." Miroku ran in front of Kagome to ready his Kazaana but the Simioushou (sp) flew by. Miroku immediately stopped. Sango's Hiraikotsu flew in and hit Bankotsu, knocking him unconscious. Kagome ran over to him and was about to pull Bankotsu's shards out when he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, grinning. "Surprise…" he said standing up, holding her by the neck. Sango gasped. "Kagome!"

Bankotsu laughed and looked at Kagome. "My what a pretty one you are… If I don't kill you, we'll have a lot of fun together…" Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp. Sango was going to throw her Hiraikotsu again but she'd hit Kagome. InuYasha blinked and opened his eyes. "Kagome… Kagome, no! Bankotsu, don't kill Kagome!" He stood up but was immediately hurt and sore… But he had to save Kagome. Bankotsu grinned. "Let's see how you like this…" Bankotsu pulled Kagome to him and kissed her. Kagome pulled away and slapped him. Bankotsu tossed her onto the ground. "You bitch!"

Bankotsu kicked Kagome and she winced. InuYasha ran towards Bankotsu. How dare he kiss Kagome! InuYasha slashed at Bankotsu. Bankotsu was surprised but tried to fight back. InuYasha grabbed at his neck, where the jewel shards were hidden. The moment he pulled the shards out, Bankotsu turned into a skeleton and fell onto the ground. InuYasha went to Kagome and picked her up and nuzzled his nose against her hand. "Kagome? Are you okay?" Kagome nodded. "I'm fine…" She hated Bankotsu for kissing her. Luckily, her first kiss had already been with InuYasha. "He took away your first kiss," InuYasha said angrily. Kagome sighed. Was she the only one who remembered that they had kissed?

Kagome stood up and out of InuYasha's grasp. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said hugging him. InuYasha nodded. "I'm glad you're okay too…" Kagome and InuYasha walked back to the hut, their arms around each other. Miroku and Sango followed behind with Shippou and Kirara. Kagome sat down in the hut, InuYasha sitting next to her. Shippou and Kirara immediately fell asleep. Kagome rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder and closed her eyes. InuYasha blushed and crossed his arms. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep with Kagome.

Sango and Miroku giggled. Miroku grinned. "Sango, I've heard about this thing from another monk I've talked to. You can play with peoples minds while they are asleep. Just by simply asking a question. It usually only works on dense people though. It should work on them." Sango giggled again. "Okay let's try it! I'll ask the first question. Kagome…" Kagome muttered something. "Okay good, she's paying attention. Kagome… Who do you love?" "InuYasha, of course," Kagome said quietly. Sango smiled. "It's working. Your turn, Miroku." Miroku nodded and looked at InuYasha. "InuYasha, can you hear me?" "Yes, you stupid monk," he said quietly in his sleep.

"If Kikyou was still alive, who would you choose? Kikyou or Kagome?" "Kagome…" InuYasha's eyes opened. "What's going on?" Miroku put a finger to his lips and pointed to Sango who was about to ask Kagome another question. "Kagome… Who do you love the most? Maybe even more than your family?" Kagome was quiet for a moment. Then she muttered something. "What? Speak up, Kagome." "InuYasha…" InuYasha's eyes widened. "What!" He turned as red as his haori. "But she… She never… I…" Kagome opened her eyes. "What's going on?" InuYasha glared at Miroku. "You stupid monk!" Miroku ran outside and InuYasha began to chase after him. "Now, now InuYasha! It was just a bit of fun! Please stop!" "What happened, Sango?" Kagome asked, wide awake now. "Oh nothing," Sango said… Kagome looked outside. "Did Miroku do something stupid again?" Sango nodded.

**And this is where I end the chapter. oO I dunno why I killed Kikyou off. I personally like her. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I felt like bringing Bankotsu in and making stuff a little more, odd… OKAY PLEASE R&R**


End file.
